Forever Together, AriaKinji
by Yukirin Kagamine
Summary: Kinji is late for school and he found out that his bike has a bomb in it. Aria come to save him! What next? Read to find out! AriaxKinji


Yukirin: Hello~~ I'm back! But this time I'll write about AriaxKinji, from Hidan No Aria. I love this pairings.. but too bad there's only a little of them, so I'll make one~ or maybe more! Base on my mood and time anyway~

Aria: w-what?! Y-you're writing stories about me and Baka-Kinji?! WHY?! (points her gun at Yukirin)

Yukirin: (Sweetdrop) A-Aria.. p-put that gun away!

Kinji: (hug Aria) Aria…

Aria: Baka-Kinji! W-what are you doing?!

Yukirin: aww.. they're so cute! (Sequels)

Aria: SHUT UP! I'LL MAKE HOLES ON YOUR BODY!

Yukirin: gyaaa! Aria is scary! (runs away) DON'T KILL MEE! ANYWAY LET'S GET TO THE STORY! (shouting while still running)

INFO: This take place of episode 1-2. I re-write it but kind of different also I add somethings! Credits to the right owner. _Word's in italic means thoughts. _

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hidan No Aria nor the characters.

ALL OF THIS IS KINJI'S POV! OKAY?! THANKS!

Together forever

_Do you think that girls fall from the sky? I think not, it only exist in mangas. _"HOLY SHIT! I MISSED THE BUS!" I yelled as I see the clock at the wall. (SORRY FOR THE BAD WORD! –Yukirin) Then I ran outside and ride my bike to the school.

On my way to school I see a high building and see something weird with twintails. _Is that a girl? But.. what is that girl doing?! _Then a two-wheel-machine-thing appears and chase me. (I dunno what they call it –Yukirin)

"There's a bomb in your bike. If you slowed down your bike or try to jump of the bike, It will explode." Said the two-wheel-machine. Then I pedals the bike faster, I thought it will make the two-wheel-machine stop chasing me. But oh well, It doesn't.

Suddenly the girl I see just now is jumping down from the building. _What the?! That girl seriously is JUMPING?! She jump from that tall building?! Seriously?! _ _What did she thinks she is doing?! _Then a parachute from her back suddenly appears and she points her twin gun out.

"Put your head down! Unless you want to be shoot!" That mysterious girl shout at me. Then I put my heads down and she shoot at the two-wheels-machine.

_That girl is using our school's uniform. Then she must be our school's student. But is there any butei that's as good as her?!_

"Don't you know that there's a bomb in this bicycle?! It will explode!" I shout at the girl.

"Butei Laws number one: believes in your comrades and help them!" The girl reply.

Then she fly using the parachute but upside down.

"pedals as might as you can." She said to me while extending her arms.

_Seriously.. what does this girl thinks she's doing?! Doesn't she know that there's a bomb in this bicycle?! _"HEY! I told you, there's a bomb in this bicycle!" I said again.

"I know, now just pedals as might as you can." The girl said. _I'll do what she wants but I don't take the risk if the bomb hit her or anything._ Then I pedals as might as I could.

She hugged me right when I reach her then we rolled to a weird building and end up in a big box. _This girl is so cute. Wait a minute. Did I just think that she's cute?! What is wrong with me seriously?! _Then I see there's a name tag that says "Kanzaki H. Aria" with no class and year. That's odd.

"uhhh.." The girl wakes up and look at me.

"what?" I ask when she look at me.

(add some sound of two-wheel-machine's gun targeting us)

"That two-wheel-machine is here again! I'll take care of it.." The girl said.

Then she start targeting them with her twin gun.

After awhile the two-wheel-machine hide behind the tree near the place. "Is the two-wheel-machine is gone?" I ask Aria.

"No, they're just hiding behind the tree and will be back soon" She said.

Then I pick her bridal style to the stack of boxes near. "w-what are you doing?!" She ask while blushing.

"now I'll make you an ohime-sama for awhile" I said smirking. (Ohime-sama means princess for those of you who don't know. –Yukirin) Then I put Aria there and fight the two-wheel-machine.

_They're targeting my head. I can see it. I'll shot from the same place so they will explode. _Then I shoot it back then they explode. I came back and see Aria looking at me.

"what?" I ask her.

"nothing. Just … what rank are you?" Aria ask.

"Me? I'm E-Rank… you?" I ask.

"I'm Kanzaki H. Aria, a S-Rank Butei Highschooler." She said.

"Oh okay, I'm Tooyama Kinji, a E-Rank Butei Highcschooler." I said.

Then we head to the school and start our lessons. We learn about how to use a gun and such. I didn't even listen because well.. I've know who to. Then I ask Aria which I found didn't listen as well.

"Aria?" I ask

"Yeah?" She answer

"why are you not listening?" I ask

"Because I already know 99% of it" She said boredly.

"Ohh… okay." I said.

Then the lesson end up. I walk home with Aria. On our way to my house Aria ask somethings.

"ne, Kinji? Will you be my partner?" Aria ask.

"Sure. Why not?" I said.

"Okay." She said.

I decided to ask her somethings too. I hope she'll listen. _Should I tell her now? I don't think so. I'll wait later till we arrive at my house._

"Ne, Aria?" I call her.

"mhm?" She answer.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask her.

"Shoot it" She said.

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" I ask her.

"No, why? And what about you? Have you got a girlfriend yet?" She said and ask back.

"Nothing. No, I don't have one" I said.

Then suddenly Aria ask me to buy something because she's hungry. So I go to get something to eat.

"ohh.. okay. Ne, Kinji can you buy me something? I'm quite hungry.." Aria ask.

"Sure. Wait here okay?" I said.

"Okay." She answer.

Then I run around the shops and found a lychee-buns so I buy some and go back to Aria to give it to her.

"here. I only found Lychee-buns. Is that alright?" I ask her while giving the Lychee-buns.

"Yeah, that's alright" She said and start to eat the Lychee-buns.

After eating we went to my house. When we arrive I ask Aria some questions. _Now's a good chance. I should tell her now. It's my chance!_

"Aria?" I call her.

"Yeah?" She answer.

"umm.. can I tell and ask you somethings?" I ask.

"Sure, shoot it." She said.

"Anoo… I've love you since the time you save me. W-will you be my girlfriend and partner?" I ask her while entering the HSS mode.

"Sure. I-I love you too" She said while blushing.

"Really?! THANK GODNESS!" I said and hug her.

_I wanna kiss her but.. I wonder if she allows me? I'll ask first then._

"Ano.. Aria? Can I kiss you?" I ask.

"s-sure!" She said.

Then I kiss her and enter the house. After going in we went to change clothes and go to get some rest for tomorrow's school. I'm sure tomorrow's gonna be a fun day with Aria! _What am I thinking about? _ Then I saw Aria that's sleeping in a bed beside me. _She's cute even when she's sleeping. Seriously I've gotten to HSS mode so many times since I meet her._ _Goodnight Aria, Have a good dreams. _Then I myself fall asleep.

Yukirin: FINALLY! I'm DONE! I'm so sorry if it's so short and bad. Because I forgot how to make good stories again! Blame my stupid memory.

Aria: WHAT?!

Kinji: WHY?!

Shiroyuki: WHEN?!

Reki: WHO?!

Riko: WHERE?!

Mutou: HOW?!

Yukirin: (sweetdrop) what happen to them? See you some other time~ REVIEW! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE?


End file.
